evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Pandora's Box (God of War)
Pandora's Box is a powerful weapon that was used to imprisoned all evils throughout the world. It was originally used by Kratos to kill Ares, but when it was opened, all the evils inside the Box infected the Gods of Olympus. It is a recurring weapon in the God of War video game franchise, which is loosely based on Greek mythology. History Origin After Titanomachy (the Great War) ended, Zeus wanted to keep the evils of the world from spreading, so he asked his son Hephaestus to create a box to imprisoned all the evils inside. After Hephaestus finished the box, Zeus imprisoned all the evils inside the box. But Athena was concerned of what would happen if the Evils were released, so she placed the most powerful weapon inside the box; Hope. After the Box was sealed shut, Hephaestus recommended placing the Box in the temple on the top of Cronos where it can be safe. ''God of War'' When Kratos was assigned to kill Ares by the Gods of Olympus, Athena told Kratos about Pandora's Box. She told him that the Box was the most powerful weapon that a mortal could wield, and that if it was opened it would grant anyone a huge amount of power, enough to kill a god. She also told Kratos that it was hidden somewhere in Pandora's temple, on top of Cronos. After Kratos went through trial, after trial, he finally acquired Pandora's Box. Just when was about exit the Temple, Ares found out and tossed a giant jagged stone into Kratos. After Kratos was "killed" by Ares, the minions of Ares came and took Pandora's Box from the dying Kratos, and brought it forth to Ares. After Kratos escaped from the Underworld, and reached Ares, he used Zeus' Fury and threw it, cutting the chain from Pandora's Box. Kratos processed to open the Box and acquired the power to kill a God. But what Kratos didn't know is that he didn't absorb all the evils, instead he absorbed Athena's weapon, Hope, and all the Evils infected the Gods of Olympus, changed them and corrupted them, dedicating themselves towards one goal: Kill Kratos. ''God of War II'' The opening of Pandora's Box caused the Gods of Olympus to be infected by the Evils of Titanomachy. The Gods became both paranoid and power hungry. While it was never really seen or mentioned in the game, the role of the Box corrupting Olympus' Gods set the stage for the game. ??? ''God of War III'' ???? Evils *'Anger' and debatably Wrath infected Poseidon. *'Hate', Rage and debatably Wrath infected Hades. *'Pride', Deceit, and Slander infected Helios. *'Mockery', Arrogance, and Pride infected Hermes. *'Envy', Jealousy, and debatably Wrath infected Hercules. *'Lust' and Vanity infected Aphrodite (even though it probably had little effect, since Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love). *'Sloth', and Gluttony infected Hera. *'Misery' and Deceit infected Hephaestus. *'Greed', and Selfishness infected Athena. *'Insanity' and Hatred infected Deimos *'Insanity' infected Daedalus *'Fear', Obsession, and Treachery infected Zeus. Blessed *Kratos, Deimos and Pandora were blessed with Hope. Gallery KRATOS.jpg|Kratos Young Hephaestus.jpg|Hephaestus POSEIDON.jpg|Poseidon Hades_(GoW3).jpg|Hades Helios.jpg|Helios Hercules_(GoWIII).jpg|Hercules Hera_(GoW).jpg|Hera Athena (God of War).jpg|Athena Zeus_(GoW3).jpg|Zeus Trivia *Pandora's Box is based on the legendary cursed artifact of the same name. **In mythology, the Gods used the Evils of Pandora's Box to punish humanity for Prometheus' crime of giving fire to the mortals, creating the first human female - Pandora, and ensuring that she would eventually open the Box to bring about Man's downfall. In the game, the Evils are seen as a threat to both humanity and the Olympians, and thus are sealed to never again bring harm to the world; Furthermore, the background story also provided an origin for where the Evils came from - The Great War, unlike the original myths, which never stated where they were created or how they came to be. In an ironic inversion of the original myths, it is a mortal (Kratos) who unleashes the Evils upon the Gods, rather than the other way around. **In Greek mythology, Pandora's Box was actually a Greek storage vase known as a pithos. In Roman mythology however, it was a box. Furthermore, due to most people knowing it in the Roman myth, it was possibly made into a box and not a pithos in the game. *Aphrodite and Athena are the only Gods of Olympus that were infected by Pandora's Box but did not try to kill Kratos. *''God of War III: Ultimate Edition'' was made available in a scaled replica of Pandora's Box. *Pandora's Box, along with Olympian-forged weapons (such as the Blade of Olympus, the Blade of the Gods, and the Gauntlet of Zeus), are the only known ways for a mortal to kill a deity. Pandora's Box gives whoever opens it the powers to slay a god (along with other abilities, such as increasing their size dramatically) but it is the weapons that allow a human to truly murder a god. *It is possible that since Pandora was created to extinguish the Flames of Olympus and thus making Pandora's Box reachable, Pandora was almost a "key" not only to the Powers inside of it but what the powers do and how to use them, as she explained them to Kratos. *Pandora's Box's depiction in God of War shows the lid has visages of tormented souls on it. In God of War III, it was replaced with images of emaciated hands and horned demons. *Additionally, the leveling-up screen's background in God of War III contains designs found on the Box. *The only individuals who did not seem to be affected by the Evils of Pandora's Box (that Kratos accidentally released) were Ares, Thanatos, and the Sisters of Fate. **It is possible that Ares just did not live long enough after the opening of the box to showcase any traits of an evil. *The reason why Thanatos and the Sisters of Fate remain unaffected, could be cause they are Primordials. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Cataclysm Category:Dark Forms Category:Elementals Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Weapons Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Corrupting Influence